Major Crimes Characters
Characters * Rusty Beck (Graham Patrick Martin): Sharon Raydor's adoptive son, a former street prostitute who witnessed Phillip Stroh committing a murder. He has started a investigative video blog called 'Identity'. The Los Angeles Police Department Command * Assistant Chief Russell Taylor (Robert Gossett): Assistant Chief of Special Operations until Major Crimes, Season 5 episode "White Lies, Part 1", and Raydor's immediate supervisor. The former commander of Robbery-Homicide Division, and later press liaison for Major Crimes, Taylor long felt passed over and unappreciated. * Deputy Chief Fritz Howard (Jon Tenney): Fritz Howard was an special agent for the F.B.I. and the liaison officer to the LAPD (The Closer and Major Crimes Seasons 1 and 2). Upon his retirement, he is recruited to head the LAPD's Special Operations Bureau, and assumes the rank of Deputy Chief (Major Crimes Season 3 onward). The Major Crimes Division * Captain Sharon Raydor (Mary McDonnell): The commanding officer of Major Crimes Division. * Lieutenant Louie Provenza (GW Bailey): The division's senior member and Sharon's second-in-command. He is the immediate supervisor of the team in the field. * Lieutenant Andy Flynn (Anthony Denison): Provenza's partner. * Lieutenant Michael Tao (Michael Paul Chan). The squad's forensics and technology expert; Tao previously was assigned to the LAPD's Scientific Investigation Division (SID). * Detective Julio Sanchez (Raymond Cruz). The squad's gang expert, experience gained from his days on the LAPD's gang intelligence unit. * Detective Amy Sykes (Kearran Giovanni). Transferred from the Special Investigation Section of Robbery-Homicide, she is the most recent addition to the division. She is a military veteran who served in Afghanistan. * Civilian Surveillance Coordinator Buzz Watson (Phillip P. Keene). Buzz is the Scientific Investigation Division's civilian investigator assigned to the division. He is responsible for memorializing crime scenes, and managing technology in the field and in the squad's office. He also recently qualified as an LAPD reserve police officer. The Los Angeles County Department of the Coroner * Dr. Fernando Morales (Jonathan Del Arco): A Los Angeles County Deputy Medical Examiner who coordinates with the team, conducting autopsies. Morales has a sharp medical mind and and equally sharp, sometimes sarcastic, wit. Morales is gay, and provides expertise on the gay community in Los Angeles. * Investigator Kendall (Ransford Doherty): Kendall is responsible for examining the body at the crime scene and taking initial measurements, as well as preparing the body for transportation to the Los Angeles County Coroner's office. The Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office * Deputy District Attorney Andrea Hobbs (Kathe Mazur): The DDA who works most frequently with Major Crimes, Hobbs is a team player. * Deputy District Attorney Emma Rios (Nadine Velazquez): A new, inexperienced DDA under Hobbs' supervision, she is charged with preparing the case against Phillip Stroh (Season 2). Recurring characters * Commander Ann McGinnis (Laurie Holden): Commander McGinnis is the second-in-command of the LAPD's Special Operations Bureau. * Lieutenant Chuck Cooper (Malcolm-Jamal Warner): Lieutenant Cooper is the commanding officer of the Special Investigation Section (SIS) of the LAPD. * Detective Robert Oderno (Brandon Barash): Robby Oderno is a detective in the LAPD's Missing Persons Unit. Category:LAPD Category:Major Crimes Category:Characters